leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Life steal
Life steal is an offensive stat that restores health to the wielder for a percentage of all on-hit physical damage they deal. Basic attacks, abilities that apply on-hit effects, and abilities that modify basic attacks all benefit from lifesteal.http://forums.na.leagueoflegends.com/board/showthread.php?t=3848328#post41386754 Life steal is calculated from the actual damage done to an enemy, after armor and all other forms of damage reduction. All champions have 0% base life steal. It can be increased with items, runes, masteries, and some champion abilities. Increasing life steal Items * * * as physical damage (60 max vs. minions). Unique Active: Deals (min. 100) as physical damage, heals for the same amount and steals 25% of the target's movement speed for 3 seconds (90 second cooldown) (550 range).|3400}} * to units around your target – ( near the edge). Unique Active – Crescent: Deals to units around you – ( near the edge) (10 second cooldown).|3600}} * * : Removes all debuffs and also grants 50% bonus movement speed for 1 second (90 second cooldown).|3700}} Variable Availability * * * Champion abilities Note: Only the life steal buff effect of these abilities is shown here, to read more information on each of these abilities, follow the link on each of them. * grants life steal for 5 seconds. * permanently grants him % life steal. * gives him life steal for 6 seconds. * grants him 30% life steal for the duration of the ability. * grants him life steal while he is in this stance. Masteries * grants life steal. Runes Notes * Life steal stacks additively, and has no cap. * passive is a unique multiplicative increase, so if you have 10% life steal before, you will now have 12%, and not 30% life steal. ** 10% 12% life steal * Life steal will not heal from damage done to towers and inhibitors. * Life steal will heal from all damage done to minions, monsters, pets and champions. * Abilities that apply on-hit effects such as and will work with life steal. * Life steal does not work for abilities that don't apply on-hit effects, nor with item actives like with . * Life steal does not work with True damage, for example 's . * Healing reduction effects like and reduce the health restored by life steal. : See Healing reduction for more information. Trivia updated 13/8/2015 on patch 5.15 * The maximum achievable life steal by a playable champion is on thanks to his passive, . To reach this amount, he must: **Be on Summoner's Rift or Butcher's Bridge (for the availability of ). **Have maximum ranks in the and masteries. **Have three . **Have one , four , and a . **Be at while being under the effects of to benefit from . : This combination will result in having life steal. : Relevant mathematics: : :: life steal ( |Greater Quintessences of Life Steal}} ( 12|Ravenous Hydra}}) ) ( |Spirit Visage's passive}} |Second Wind}}) ::: Upon reaching this amount of life steal, and with a basic attack dealing + 10% of his target's maximum health as physical damage, will restore up to + 23.166% of his target's maximum health per basic attack. ::: On Twisted Treeline and Crystal Scar, the replacement of with results in a lower maximum of , which requires to have attacked at least 5 times with no more than 8 seconds separating each attack, resulting in a base damage of 503 and healing of . : ::: References cs:Life steal de:Lebensraub es:Robo de vida fr:Vol de vie pl:Kradzież życia ru:Вампиризм zh:生命偷取 Category:Offensive champion statistics